Plot of Greybark
Summary The plot of Greybark Adventure League emerges through play. We collect Persistent Elements from each session to develop Greybark as a living campaign. The plot is divided into Seasons, which have each a loose thematical focus. Persistent Elements Season 1 * The elemental spirits of the Greybark Forest are associated with animals and emotions. * The Order of Fookers, a cult of ~40 bandits that gathered around the party after their defeat of an evil demigod in their presence. They look to Knuckle and Humble as prophets. * Geoffrey Parray, a bandido-cum-New Prophet, appointed from among the Order of Fookers by Humble to lead the Order in their liturgy. * Tiny, The Bandit Leader, is dead by Ievos’ hand. * The rat plague is real, man! It appears to be some form of Lycanthropy. * Lycanthropy is not natural to the Greybark forest, and if it rears its head, there’s something behind it * The Rat King is loose, last seen fleeing the Greybark Forest. The Great Deity Mahal is interested in seeing his secrets pried from his pointy head. * Yakky the Dire Yak * Dire animals being concerned about each other * The Abomination is either a corrupted Ancient Greybark, or was constructed from one. * There is an Ancient Greybark in the deep Forest, about 2 days north of Greybark Village, and Altariel the Nymph either lives in the tree, or is the tree…. * Cancer Bats- They were corrupted and could have bred in other places and diseased the forest. This could be a problem that never ends. * Bitey-Squeezey is in the Greybark and does not belong here. The handprints of devoted goblins feed the snake’s immortality. * There are strange witchcraft magicks happening in the forest * River outside Greybark * Vernroot the Ancient (Elder Greybark) is protected by Elondra’s vigilance; she will keep those damned wizards from plaguing him. * Elondra has noticed the Red Mistress and the Red Mistress has noticed Elondra. * Oath Forger belonged to a Dwarven king and would be greatly desired by his descendants. * Pages of the Faceless Tome are a symbol of corruption and came from the Elders of Althariel and Shoggoths * Church of Elondra is a burned out husk * Usto has seen the light of Lumotar and seeks to live a righteous life * One of the cultist is now a cultist of Lumotar * There is a Poisoners’ Guild operating in Greybark Village, with at least one member: Wine. * Dwarvish Smith in danger – Knows something. * Greri Maverikk is the leader of the Greyfarce Syndicate * Fergus the Tom Cat in Greybark VIllage, rules the alleys and cellars around the Fool and Purse, and is a friend to Dixie the Pixie. * Kibilnarg the dwarven forgemaster, can learn from examining a magical greybark weapon, such as Acero’s Twisted Bo Staff, and could possibly craft weapons for characters after sufficient study. * Vampires are a problem and are working for somebody * Agnis the Succubus is still undercover as Agnis the Widow. * Fairy Tale nightmare creatures are coming after kids in town * There are a record number of children in the streets of Greybark * Eyeball symbols appearing allover Greybark * Doppelganger Beer is served at Fool and Purse. It looks like a stout but tastes like a cider. * Goodman Faire's death was an end, but not THE END. * Mathuriel the elf, Walter the halfling, and Seamus the human work at the mill. * Corruption magic is used to weaken greybark trees. * Lumberjacks know items can be faulty or evil that wizards give them. * Darkness in the Elven Tomb – What is it? Taeros and Yong-Lin have vowed to come back and kill it. * Favor of the Elementals – This group earned a boon with the elementals to guide them within a day or two of the Highwall Peaks. * Valak, imprisoned within the elven tomb, has been slain - and Taeros with him. * Zhong Mah, a twisted mystic from Yong Lin’s land who dealt in unsettling blood rituals sent Saint Maria (aforementioned demigod) to the Greybark Forest. * Freehold of Masonburg, across the ocean, is home to the Serrated Claw, a guild of assassins to which Cent belongs. * The Blood Cult of Kruv does not maintain a hold on The Pillar… for now * The Blade Lords are still alive beneath the Pillar. * Pillar is a permanent place of power * Doppelgangers are a problem in the area * Titanus, the Albus Templar and former mentor of Sanguinus, is dead by Sanguinus’ hand. A templar lived to see it done and tell the tale. * Cults are messing with Syndicate. * The Demon Lord Olumbra seeks a new lover. * The Tranquil Glade was one of many Sacrificial Sites for the Karvers throughout the Greybark Forest. * The Tranquil Glade was desecrated by dark powers, but has been reclaimed for the spirits of the North by Taeros Snowstrider * The wizards’ experiments with fungi have started a plague in the wilds. * Jail for reforming bad guys * Bartholomew is the Chief Librarian at the Wizard’s Keep and is Eds drinking buddy. * Released bound elementals from Wizard’s Keep. * The Institute’s Interns, expendable, and turnable. * Professor Franklin Wine is a moonshiner, and is beloved of the Dire Bees who give him anything he wants. * Esmer the Wizard is an entomologist from The Institute, and she is conducting unethical, reckless research and is a threat to the forest. * Esmer is encased in calcified pupae. What will eventually hatch? * The wizards unknowingly endanger spirits with their ways. * The wizards' college is one entomologist and one mushroom wizard short, what happens next? * Adventurers have killed a Wizard (Barris The Mycologist), and done who-knows-what to another (Esmer the Entomologist). This is most disruptive. * The Wizards were using a living construct to study dragons, and that study has been interrupted. * Who will find the treasures the Sulfur Bluffs hide, now that the dragon is dead? * The foolish children called the Street Rats are taking on jobs well above their position and getting themselves and others killed * Red dragons are settling into the regions around Greybark. * The Institute™ is looking for whoever destroyed their Mechanodragon Diagnostics Engine (MDE) and stole the data crystals from within. * Bards can join together to perform duets. * The people of Greybark must now be ever-vigilant of the cultists inside the city * There is a cult out there that is trying to use old rituals towards their nefarious ends. Perhaps reestablish the more harsh older ways. * Goodman Faire is still out there... somewhere, and cultists want him back for nefarious purposes * The townsfolk have seen heroic deeds, but they have also seen the heroes stand opposed to one another. They have seen the dead raised by heroes; they have seen murderers pardoned without trial, without the town founders’ consent. Season 2 * Chandelle has gone to serve the Mountain King and to bend his ear towards progressive policies, gods help us all. * The Deep King has been defeated (or has he?) He still has followers maybe in the Survey Service (Schadenfreude) * Dwarven spies are a threat to Greybark. * There is a crippled Green Dire Borer Beetle in the Greybark Forest * Schadenfreude has started a more active phase in the long rivalry with the Guard. They're bringing the conflict to Greybark * Is the Mountain King authorizing kidnappings for horrible experimentation, or is it some wildcards doing it or a bit of both? * Little kids are going missing, and the Cheeses have suspicions that the Dwarves are taking them * Smerg will spread the word of Lumotar to the best of his ability among the orcs. * Orcs will remain a hazard in the region * Zurak is looking for a new champion. Bloody Conquest, Precept: sacrificial rites, petition: offering * bomb recipes for Kibilnarg to make recipes, looted from Gurhzul's command hut. * Zurak has agents of chaos around Greybark and need to be eradicated. * Inora is the goddess of order and cities, and her symbols are pure notes and geometric fractals. * Fizbit plans to build a big Ranger Station and post lots of helpful warning signs about local flora and fauna. * witches live in gingerbread huts! * Angel has a hatchet, and she knows how to use it (sorta) * Turns out children's tales about witches in the woods was true * Vilma is taking charge of the church rebuilding efforts. * Elondra's husband is Zachris, what does he represent? * The Nameless God may be connected in some way to Elondra. How will this heterodoxy be received and will it cause danger. * Hubert, Hosvir and Salzherz are the Champions of Elondra's husband Zachris, while Vilma is the Champion of Elondra. The Champions aren't married. * Vilma is going to be a Priestess of Elondra; how will the community react to such a ...precocious High Priestess? * Lorelei Lindstrom used to be an adventurer like you, but then she took a landshark to the knee. * Benny the Chimney Sweep with a Ring of Power and a guilty concience (Hireling) * Elemental Lords can be corrupted, turning them into demons. * Saltheart has been dismissed from service to the Mountain Throne. What will happen to the Iron Guard? * The Mountain King is overthrown, his power passed to the elements in the hands of the Deep Queen * Violet has adopted six Failed Experiments. * All the remaining Iron Guard are outside the Dwarven Kingdom. Will they go rogue and form a supersoldier army bent on conquering, or will they serve the Deep Queen? * A new seasonal tradition of decorating the King of the Seasons statue which remains frozen. * Each season has a specific deity, Kuura is the God of Winter. * Kuura and Lumi reside in a secret palace of ice in Highwall Peaks, only accessible in winter.﻿ * The many Henry Coberleys have been tasked with rescuing all of the children that have been turned into toys. * Myropides is related to the Jolly Fat Man and his relatives somehow. * Violet has started an orphanage in Greybark, all orphans and street rats are welcome! * Sue Locke - The Elemental Realm's Portals are Beginning to show in surprising places... * Hosvir - The wizard's college are performing dangerous experiments out of the eye of the people. * Chronsy - We have unlocked the secret of forging starmetal into Astralloy * Azohr - elementals can infuse mortals with their powers. * Ysolde: Hemming the Dwarven Prostitute hireling is Briar Patch's cousin Rose's baby daddy! * Randy - Garl's band of dwarves are trying to make a peaceful existence. * GM - Smerg and the Lumotari Orcs are spreading Her light in the farmlands west of town. Season 3 * Community Garden sponsored by the Rich folks for the Andersen Farm * Olumba's minions are trying to infiltrate and assault Greybark * "Warmth" is Kuura's protege now. * The war between the Seelie and UnSeelie and the role of Marius's blade. * Aella is the queen of the faerie. * The animals of the forest are starving and aggressive. * A Fairy Godmother has been going around making stories happen. Just how many of these twisted creations has she made?!﻿ * Stinky the Apothecary's Aid, a good goblin.﻿ * Samson is a town guard serving wicked fey in Greybark Village﻿ * Aella has marked the heroic deeds of Marius and Dennu, in her honor.﻿﻿ * Chronsy is now the high priest of the court of winter * Runaway rogue cultist of Kruv * The piano in Tweedmouths' ballroom is broken... somehow. * Lord and Lady Tweedmouth's mansion is the oldest mansion in Greybark, and underneath it is an upside-down mansion that is a place of power.﻿ * Engineers are trying to build a railroad between Ironcurl and Greybark.﻿ * Maloisinaire is going to arrange for Birb the Elven thug to receive proper combat training﻿ * There's a wanted poster for someone with thin eyebrows and loose curly hair.﻿ * Charlatans are running a con trying to set up a pony cart track between Ironcurl and Greybark﻿ * The Crimson Tide has been spotted in Point of Ironcurl, they are said to have reneged on a deal with the elvish mafia﻿ * Lady Vecchione escaped to lead the opposition to house Avreaeir﻿ * Glyss, Mal, Tailor, and Edwyn got special titles from the elves.﻿ * Edwyn has a pilgrimage location in the Strifelands for his martyrdom in the name of House Avreaeir﻿ * Elvish fashion is catching on west of the Strifelands﻿ * The original royal house of the elves was Deoravan; Avreaeir is the house of Deoravan's heir. Deoravan is the house most of the noble tribes come from, in the ancient past.﻿﻿ * The dwarves are working hard to rebuild their army.﻿﻿ * Tensions are rising between elves and dwarves?﻿﻿ * The Lands below are riddled with Cave Worms﻿﻿ * The dwarven inqusition is now led by Chandelle﻿﻿ * Chandelle will have her hands full trying to protect the Deep Queen from cultist influence!﻿﻿﻿ * The wizards are interested in the study of so called "Spirit Magic".﻿﻿﻿ * There are offspring of mythical water serpents inhabiting the peaks north of Greybark.﻿﻿﻿ * Nightcrawlers are a thing.﻿﻿﻿ * A group of wizards going missing in Highwall Peaks surely can't come back to bite adventurers in the behind, can it now?﻿﻿﻿ * Mal is worried that Rosie was exposed to malevolent influences during Kruv’s visit.﻿﻿﻿ * Kruv is trying to recruit followers among adventurers, now.﻿﻿﻿ * Railroad construction was somewhat delayed.﻿﻿﻿ * People with the artifacts are being recruited to make Kruv's constructs.﻿﻿﻿ * Has the Cousin's legacy been finally destroyed?﻿﻿﻿﻿ * Rivalries between apprentice wizards are endangering the inhabitants of Greybark﻿﻿﻿﻿ * Yong Lin taught some Dire Sabrecats not to attack adventurers out in the road.﻿﻿﻿﻿ * Zella has become a Greybark citizen! ﻿﻿﻿﻿ Category:Game Mechanics Category:The World Category:Lore